


Killers

by animangod



Category: Chobits, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Minor Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangod/pseuds/animangod
Summary: Fai kills those to protect Freya. Kurogane kills those who attack first.Lyrics from I Don't Wanna Die by Hollywood Undead.





	Killers

_ I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to. _

  
  


Shaking hands and wide eyes. He really did it. He didn't want to but if he hadn't...he looked at the crib where his younger sister was crying. Pushing him away from her, he tried to quell his hands from shaking as he reached for her, lifting her out if the crib.

 

“I’m sorry Freya…” he spoke softly. “Don't worry - I'll make sure you are safe.”

 

_ Blood is getting hotter; Body’s getting colder _

 

He had to pay for what he’s done. He stared at the body, now laying at his feet. He was a bully - nobody would miss him. Good riddance. Should he feel remorse for taking his life? What for? He deserved what he got… he had it coming. He wouldn't be bothering anyone again.

 

His knuckles were scraped up and there was blood on him but it wasn't his. That was fine. Because the bully was dead. They would all get what was coming to them.

 

_ I've told you once, I'm the only one who holds her _

 

He smiles softly at her and even as supporting the both of them is hard, he will always take care of her.

 

It's not easy but he won't let anyone else hurt his sister. Anyone who comes after her will meet the same fate.

 

_ I know that blood will be spilled, And if you wont, then I will. _

 

He looked on, uncaring of the life he just took. In this cold world, you have to be willing to do whatever you have to, to survive. And sometimes to survive you must make sure someone else doesn't.

 

The person nearby was scared. With good reason. Blood was spilled in the alley and it could have been them. He passed over a glance. They weren't a threat. Taking the man's knife, he cut out the dead man's wallet. “For saving your ass.” He walked away with the bloody knife and wallet.

 

_ Where I'll end up, I don't know. But I ain't dying alone. _

 

He cradled Freya close, had her strapped against his chest so he could always keep an eye on her. She was so young and deserved so much better but for now he would give her the best life he could. He put a silencer on his gun so she wouldn't have to hear such a loud sound.

 

_ Am I a man or a beast, Its mother nature at least _

 

Death with no visible reason as to why. Another casualty to this world, but death was normal. Death was everywhere.

 

He slaughtered him like he was a cow, having gone to the butcher's block.

 

_ And when the dirt hits the coffin, Just go to sleep _

 

It wouldn't fix anything but burying them when he could just gave him the feeling that he would have longer to protect Freya.

 

It was a pauper grave but it was more than they deserved. 

 

_ I couldn't let him breathe, 'Cause I didn't wanna die _

 

The windpipe, so easy to shatter. All it took was one good blow and they wouldn't be fighting much anymore. The head a strong blow. The knees - kicking the knee in ways it wasn't meant to bend. So many ways to cripple and then finish them off.

 

After years of facing violence, years of it, he knew how to get the scum to make the mistake and  try for him, and once they leveled the first attack, it was no holding back. It was his code. 

 

_ I see you buried, six feet below. _

 

How many bodies now? He had lost count. But did it matter? He would sacrifice them so she would live.

 

It didn't matter how he lived as long as she had a better life. He would sacrifice anything and anyone to make sure the two of them could wake to tomorrow.

 

_ Another life, goes into the night _ .

 

It was so easy to leave them for dead. If they came for his life, he would take theirs instead. It was too easy, watching them die. If they wanted to live, they should have never messed with him.

 

Darkness and the moon and stars witness yet another life, sent to the next life. It seemed only his code of killing slowed him from taking exponentially more lives.

 

_ It's not alright; Can't you hear me as I cry? _

 

The two meet. Two killers in the name of guarding a life. The smell of blood and death is heavy as it hangs in the air. A blanket of familiarity that never really leaves. Gauging the other - a threat is possible as it's only a matter of who is willing to attack first.

 

Soft cries from Freya quell the spell of battle as the attention goes from the known killer to the infant. The baseball bat is held loosely - as vulnerable as he would allow himself as curiosity got to him and he went to look at the child.

 

_ I don't wanna die, No I don't wanna die _

 

It was a crazy dangerous world but they were even more dangerous. Two killers and a toddler. Death would come for them time and time again but together death had yet to have a chance.

 

Unstoppable? No but death had better bring an army to have a chance as these two would kill anyone who got in the way of them living. Death surrounded them - the air thick from the lives taken to continue to be alive.

 

“Tch. They back already?”

 

“Looks like they want to be buried.”

 

Freya looked up from the floor where she was playing with a small car rolling it across the floor.

 

“Sweety - your big brothers need to go to work. Be a good girl in the meantime.”

 

Freya nodded and went back to pushing the car against the floor. “Come back home.”

 

“We will.”

 

“But just in case, Freya.. I love you.”

 

“Love Fai too. Love Kuro too.”

 

With that the two went to work to make sure they had a future, killing anyone who threatened that future.

**Author's Note:**

> Unless there's a call for more, this will just be a one-shot (gunshot in the background).


End file.
